


Сладкий

by ak_ptashka



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, POV, Romance, top!Bill
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_ptashka/pseuds/ak_ptashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сделать неверный вывод, увидев только раз. Легко!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладкий

Первая встреча.

В темноте офисной парковки вижу, как какой-то тощий длинный субъект, нарик по любому, отирается возле моего байка.

\- Эй, ты! Ты что там забыл! Свалил бегом! - мне за свое сокровище еще два года платить.

\- Что, простите? 

Подхожу, мое парковочное место освещается слабенькой лампочкой. В тусклом свете понимаю - ошибочка вышла. Передо мной возвышается мужчина в строгом костюме, лет двадцати с копейками. 

\- Приревновал? - усмехается.

\- Что? - ошалело переспрашиваю, как-то мне неловко от всей ситуации.

\- К коню своему стальному приревновал, говорю, - голос приятный, чуть низкий. - Понимаю. Извини, не удержался, когда еще такого красавца увидишь!

Выезжающая машина окатила нас ярким светом, выставив образ моего собеседника во всей прелести, уж поверьте, я это не образно: высокий, стройный, в костюме, наверно, от Диор, а лицо - это отдельный разговор. Против воли у меня вырвалось:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что вы байками интересуетесь!

\- Мы? - все дружелюбные нотки из его голоса мигом пропали. - Кто это мы?

\- Ну... - не зная как бы сказать поделикатней, ляпаю первое, что приходит в голову: - Сладкие.

Парень шагнул навстречу, глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул мне в лицо. Меня чуть не сдуло! Развернулся и ушел. Через пару минут мимо промчался Mercedes-Benz CL500, я почему-то даже не удивился.

 

Вторая встреча

Я устроился на работу, едва окончив университет. Приняли меня в отдел маркетинга фирмы, бывшей когда-то гигантом на рынке Германии, а сейчас входящей только в первую сотню. Мы производим электронику, да, уже мы, хоть и работаю всего ничего. 

До недавнего времени процентов семьдесят дохода компании приносил госзаказ, но новое руководство решило расширять клиентскую базу. Вот из-за этого-то судьба и улыбнулась мне - Томасу Трюмперу, дипломированному менеджеру по PR-технологиям, креативному и талантливому человеку. Главники решили, что лучше держать своих специалистов, чем обращаться в чужие агентства. 

В первые же дни меня и других моих коллег загрузили проектом, в ходе реализации которого лицо нашей фирмы должно было гуманизироваться и социализироваться, а главное, наш товар должен был стать привлекательней для средних и крупных оптовиков Европы.

Сегодня презентация первых результатов наших трудов, честь выступить перед руководством выпала мне, так как я молодой, дерзкий и обаятельный, - это слова нашей старшей, Эвелин.

Восемь, офис еще полупустой, а я уже во всеоружии! Костюмчик с иголочки, ботиночки начищены, планшет под мышкой, лукавая улыбочка на лице, чертенята в глазах, как и положено. Я сам от себя млею, Эвелин права - обаяшка. 

\- Куда идти-то знаешь? - нервно спрашивает Микаэль, наш спец по аналитике.

\- Знаю, - ноги сами несут меня к лифту. Пальцы сами нажимают на кнопку с цифрой тринадцать. Язык сам начинает теребить пирсу в губе. Черт, надо было снять! Когда я в стрессе, мое тело живет инстинктами, я уже привык, и это не раз спасало меня в самых сложных ситуациях. То, что эта особенность не раз меня подводила, вспоминать как-то не хочется.

Возле конференц-зала меня ждет личный помощник генерального директора.

\- Том, ты ведь Том? - брюнеточка внимательно в меня всматривается. - У нас проблемы: проектор полетел, а я до техника дозвониться не могу. Ты разбираешься во всем этом?

\- Конечно! - на автомате сражаю ее наимилейшей из своих улыбок. Это всё обаяшка виноват! Девушка глупо хмыкает и открывает передо мной двери. Ковыряемся минут десять, а аудитория уже в ожидании. Пухленькие веселые дядечки, тощенькие строгие тетечки – милота! 

\- Томас, можете приступать к докладу, - позволяет мне один из присутствующих.

Ну, начал; многие говорят, что временами я веду себя как ребенок, но публичные выступления - это мое все. Здесь Томас собран, убедителен, компетентен. Ближе к окончанию моего выступления, взгляд, будь он неладен, скользнул по слушателям, мгновенно зацепляясь за жердь, торчащую из толпы смешариков. ОН - сладкий! Видимо, подошел совсем недавно. Сидит и рассматривает мои выкладки. Сейчас видно всю его необычность: тонкие андрогинные черты, но слегка небрит, строгий однобортный костюм, точно Диор, а всю левую кисть покрывает татуировка. Взгляд строгий, пронзающий, волосы осветленные, на руке здоровенное кольцо. Какой-то винегрет, но ему жуть как идет. А что? Ну, если правда. 

Мозг завис от визуального шока, пришлось перезагружать и начинать заново последний пункт. Когда от аудитории посыпались вопросы, я случайно, ладно, неслучайно, заметил, как он с полу-улыбочкой шепчет генеральному что-то на ушко. Меня пот прошиб: так вот как становятся успешными!

За порогом ко мне подскакивает помощница.

\- Томас, зайди к генералу, срочно! - глаза у нее круглые и бегают, к чему бы это?..

Неплохой кабинетик, и мебель шикарная, стол просторный, удобно, наверно, сладкого раскладывать.

\- Здравствуйте, герр Каулитц, вызывали? - улыбаюсь добродушно, а что делать. Не могу же я начальство старым пидарасом обозвать.

\- Здравствуй, - глянул в листочек, - Томас, хорошая презентация. Держатели пакетов одобрили предложенную стратегию. 

\- Спасибо, в этом заслуга всего коллектива, - генерал хмыкнул одобрительно. С виду натуральный мужчина без гей-заморочек, солидный, серьезный, даже шарообразность его не портит.

\- Томас, меня удручает одно. Вам предстоит общаться с прессой, а ваш внешний вид, - начальство нахмурило свои густые брови. А что мой вид? Нормальный: высокий, не как некоторые жерди, конечно, но все же подкачанный, по-мужски хорош, мне так говорили. - У вас экстравагантная прическа и в губе...

\- Пирсинг я могу убрать, а вот дреды, - люблю я их, мои они, - это же часть будущего имиджа нашей компании! Мы хотим стать современными, да? Да. Успешными, да? Да. Может быть даже дерзким. Как известно, форма отражает суть. И кому как не мне быть современным, дерзким и успешным. Я ведь прав? Да!

Каулитц недоверчиво глянул на меня и усмехнулся:

\- Ладно, уговорил, только убирай их в одну кучу и побрейся!

Выхожу в приемную и вижу, как сладкий неторопливо рассматривает генеральскую почту. Что, соскучился по своему толстопузику? Да, зая! Ухмылочка сползла с моего лица, когда он неторопливо повернулся, обдав умертвляющим взглядом. Кажется, у меня вся кровь к ногам отлила.

\- Гретти, принеси-ка кофе, человеку плохо, - обратился блондин к секретарше. Та мигом упорхнула. А он, похлопывая стопкой писем по ладони, поинтересовался. - Ну, и как ощущения, приятно, когда тебя оценивают по внешнему виду?

\- Не очень, я еще вчера хотел извиниться, - почему–то в его присутствии мой речевой аппарат отключался от контролирующего органа. - Я ведь к геям без предубеждений отношусь, вы такие же люди...

\- Чего? - он повысил голос и даже покраснел слегка.

\- Ну, я имею в виду, что зря ляпнул, что ты не можешь интересоваться мотоциклами, только потому, что гей, - веско выдал я.

\- О, Боже! Ты дебил? - парень пошел красными пятнами. 

\- Герр Каулитц, я вам тоже кофе налила, - протягивает сладкому чашку.

Вот теперь пятна пошли у меня. Первой мыслью было: они что, в браке?! Но все-таки, здравый смысл не покинул меня окончательно, и я разглядел какое-то сходство в чертах двух людей, которых поначалу принял за любовников. 

\- Извините, нас не представили, - протягиваю руку, - Томас Трюмпер.

\- Вильгельм Каулитц, начальник отдела сбыта, - холодно, холоднее не бывает. И руку не пожал, видимо, решил, что я просек кто он, и пытаюсь вылизать его аккуратную попку. Развернулся, вышел - все. 

 

Третья встреча

С покупкой мотоцикла HONDA cbr600rr оттюнингованного repsol перед вами открывается множество перспектив. Первая - свобода, скорость, мощь! Вторая - долгосрочные долговые обязательства перед банком. Третья - членство в некоторых байк-клубах, в один из них я получил приглашение на днях. Круто! Там даже гонки намечаются. Народу немного - понятно, не каждый осилит такую покупку, а как все-таки приятно ощущать себя причастным. 

Встречает меня высокая грудастая деваха в кожаном платье, просит приглашение, после провожает до места. Все разместились в большом зале, украшенном символикой клуба и фото с различных соревнований. 

\- Том, - меня кто-то окрикнул с задних рядов, - Том, я тут.

Возле стойки с напитками стоит невысокий плечистый парень с буйной светлой шевелюрой. Это Дин, бывший бой-френд моей кузины Сью. Я решаю присоединиться к приятелю, все равно знакомых больше нет. 

\- Сколько лет, - мы пожали друг другу руки, - а ты не изменился!

\- Как это не изменился? - наигранно возмущаюсь я. - Перед тобой обладатель самого лучшего в мире средства передвижения!

\- Купил все-таки, молодец!

Мы проговорили почти все время, отведенное под официальную часть, Дин рассказал, что участвует в сегодняшних соревнованиях и даже подумывает о том, чтобы бросить работу и стать профессиональным гонщиком. Я вкратце рассказал о своих успехах.

\- Приглашаю всех участников и зрителей выйти к треку.

Приятель участвовал в третьем заезде, торопиться было некуда, и мы поудобней устроились на нижних трибунах, рядом с павильоном, где регистрировали участников.

\- Это Энди, мой главный соперник, - махнул рукой в сторону загорелого бугая. - Твою же мать! Вот это да!

Я повернулся и обомлел: в открытых дверях регистрационной стоял герр Каулитц, но в каком виде: в узких - уже быть не может - красных джинсах, какой-то невероятной косухе с кучей клепок и шипов. Она почему-то была не застегнута на молнию, а подпоясана. На длиннющей шее куча цепочек, из-под майки виднеется цветная татуировка, на одной руке перчатка, на другой браслеты и кольца, а на ногах какие-то невероятные высоченные грубые ботинки. 

\- Билл! Хей, - Дин опять надрывал глотку, приглашая моего босса.

Парень уверенным шагом приближался в нашу сторону. Пиздец, у него кольцо в носу, два в губе и по три в каждой мочке.

\- Здорово, - жмут руки, не обращая на меня внимания. Из-за зеркальных очков непонятно, смотрит он на меня или нет, но не узнать меня он не мог.

\- Ну, ты даешь, я тебя два года не видел, кажется? А ты прям кардинально изменился, - услышав мое недовольное пыхтение, опомнился: - Познакомьтесь...

\- Мы знакомы, - отрезал блондин, изящно поправив высоко уложенные волосы.

\- Вильгельм - один из моих боссов, - пояснил я. 

\- Ты на чем сейчас? 

\- На BMW.

\- Догадываюсь, что за модель, - они как старые друзья переговаривались еще минут пятнадцать, пока не начался первый заезд. Я чувствовал себя лишним, поэтому сидел со скучающим видом.

\- Расслабься, мы просто давно не виделись. А раньше тренировались вместе.

\- Он гонщик?

\- Да, шесть лет назад даже призером был на юношеском чемпионате.

\- Не надо, шесть лет назад чемпион был из Мюнхена, - это мой родной город, поэтому я запомнил.

\- Может пять, - мы переговаривались, не отрываясь от созерцания гонки.

\- Я проверю.

\- Проверяй! Он и потом бы наверно выигрывал, но его отец прошелся по знакомым и его дисквалифицировали.

\- Я думал, его отец - наш генеральный директор.

\- Это его дядя. Отец в мотобизнесе: тюнинг-ателье и все прочее.

\- За что дисквалификация?

\- Я не знаю официальную версию, - усмехнулся Дин одними губами. - Но мне кажется, это из-за того, что Билла чуть не выперли из университета за прогулы.

Первый заезд закончился, к старту вышли участники второго со своими железными конями.

Поисковик выдал кучу информации о чемпионе две тысячи восьмого года. Среди кучи фоток выбрал одну, на которой был запечатлен юноша с дредлоками собранными в низкий хвост. Если бы не плоская грудь, я бы решил, что это девушка. На хорошеньком личике просматривался достаточно яркий макияж.

\- Это трап какой-то, - подсунул телефон приятелю под нос.

\- Это Билли.

\- Ну точно, сладкий! - вырвалось у меня.

\- Ты только ему не ляпни, он у нас брутал! - мы вдоволь наржались. - Но сейчас вроде на мужика стал походить.

\- Он гей? 

\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? - как-то подозрительно глянул. - Это ты на него пялился, а не я.

\- Я не пялился, просто офигел. Может для тебя норма, что он одевается, как попугай, а для меня - нет.

\- Мы привыкли. Но ты на внешность не смотри, Билл очень надежный и серьезный.

Дин чуть не опоздал к своему старту и пришел вторым: Энди его обогнал.

Странный этот Вильгельм, одевается вызывающе, но геем себя называть не разрешает. Я разглядел его s1000rr, когда выезжал со стоянки. Билл надевал желтый, как и сам мотоцикл, шлем. Мне показалось, что он улыбнулся.

 

Четвертая встреча

\- Вы опоздали почти на два часа, герр Трюмпер, - по крышке ноутбука выбивали дробь длинные пальцы.

\- В курсе! - буркнул я, не поднимая глаз. Видеть это надменное лицо хотелось меньше всего.

\- Томми, - это Эвелин, - что-то случилось?

Мне не хотелось отвечать, но ее теплая ладонь легла на мою голову. 

\- У меня байк украли, - после этих слов повисла напряженная тишина. Каждый присутствующий знал, как я дорожу своим сокровищем, думаю, даже герр Каулитц.

\- Томми, не переживай так, - голос женщины стал до противного слащавым. 

\- Наша полиция работает очень эффективно, - вставил кто-то свою реплику.

\- Я сейчас покурю и вернусь! - прервал поток доброжелательной жалости. Пока шел, топал ботинками так, словно хотел выместить на полу всю свою злость. В туалете было тихо, и я, прикрыв глаза ладонью, выпустил на волю чувства, гнетущие меня с самого утра. 

\- Ну, и чего ты раскис, ты же мужик! - послышался голос из приоткрытой двери. Билл подошел, и что ему надо?

\- Тебе-то что?

\- Какого хрена ты тут реветь собираешься? - это была издевка или мне показалось? Убрал руку от лица, смотрит без улыбки, серьезен как всегда. А меня прорвало:

\- Это моя детская мечта. Я ведь из-за него в пятнадцать лет подрабатывать пошел. Каждый цент считал, лишнего не тратил. Когда все покупали дорогие телефоны, я выбирал самый простой, на девок не тратил, на него копил. Он мне ночами даже снился! - на этой эпической ноте из ближайшей кабинки вышел какой-то мужчина с ошарашенными глазами, не помыв руки, выскочил в коридор.

Мой сладкий шеф зашелся в диком хохоте. Оценив двусмысленность фразы, я тоже улыбнулся.

\- Ну вот, теперь меня еще геем будут считать, - блондин глянул на меня как-то странно.

\- Ты ведь байк в кредит взял?

\- Да.

\- Значит, он застрахован?

\- Я его после этого оттюнил прилично, - моя рука автоматически теребила длинные дреды. - Страховка не покроет.

\- Владелец гаража должен возместить часть суммы, - не унимался Билл, пристально наблюдая за мной.

\- С этим старым говнюком придется судиться. Он заявил, что это было умышленное преступление с целью заработать, - голос сорвался от обиды. На меня пахнуло приятным ароматом Dior Homme, у него все Диор, когда он на работе, даже трусы? Я дернулся, когда он ухватил меня чуть повыше ключицы. 

\- Не трогай, - он резко убрал руку, в больших карих глазах мелькнула обида, - я щекотки боюсь.

\- Найдут твой байк, - я замер. Было такое ощущение, что в моих волосах появились нервные окончания, которые передают сигналы, но только не в обалдевший от творящегося беспредела мозг, а прямо, о Боже, вниз живота. Каулитц пару раз неспешно погладил мои дреды от корней до самых кончиков. Я зафиксировался на нашем зеркальном отражении. Почему он такой красивый? Нет, не так, зачем мужчине столько красоты? Зачем ему такие мягкие губы, он нежно улыбался, глядя, на мое смущение. Зачем такие длинные пушистые ресницы, я скосил глаза и смог видеть, как притягательно парень ими взмахивает. Красивый нос, изящные скулы, зачем это ему? 

Одним рывком отбрасываю накрывшее меня марево и твердой походкой, я очень стараюсь, уношу себя прочь. Где мой автопилот, когда он так нужен?

Время тянулось удивительно медленно, но мне хотелось, чтобы еще дольше. После работы я должен буду вернуться домой, в пустоту, где нет его, нет моего Японского друга.

В начале шестого мне позвонили из полиции, байк был найден в пригороде Кельна. Все мои тревоги разом отлегли от сердца. Найден, плевать, что так далеко, главное найден! Коллеги искренне поздравляли меня, и я торжественно пообещал, что угощу всех выпивкой в эту субботу. Но не угостил.

 

Пятая встреча

Я не угостил, но по уважительной причине. У моего лучшего друга был мальчишник. Я ведь не обманывал своего начальника, когда говорил, что отношусь к меньшинствам без предубеждения. А что делать, если после восьми лет общения ты узнаешь, что твой лучший друг встретил свою вторую половинку... мужского пола. Шуструю, рыжую, ехидную половинку. Я, конечно, был в шоке, когда узнал, но воспринял случившееся как не нуждающийся в дополнительных объяснениях факт. Генрик всегда был образцом мужественности: смелый, честный и справедливый. Он и после признания нисколько не изменился, не пытался сводить в гей-клуб, не манерничал, он даже с Карлом старался поменьше целоваться в моем присутствии. И вот позавчера друг сообщил о свадьбе и предстоящем мальчишнике. 

\- Странно как-то отмечать мальчишник, на котором присутствуют оба будущих супруга, - заметил я.

\- Ничего странного, мы ведь оба мальчишки, - рыжий парень удобно устроился бод боком у Генрика. - Что поделаешь.

\- Да уж, ничего не поделаешь! - я с интересом рассматривал обстановку бара. Всюду байкерская атрибутика, мой друг тоже увлекался мотоциклами, поэтому решил провести последний день холостой жизни здесь. Правда публика была весьма неоднородная: от суровых бородатых мужиков до изящных милашек обоего пола, пестревших яркими браслетами, цепями, татуировками.

\- Это гей-бар? 

\- Нет, это бар для всех, кто любит мотоциклы, - пояснил мой друг, потягивая пиво из высокого бокала.

\- А также для всех, кто любит тех, кто любит мотоциклы, - это уже Карл добавил от себя. - Ты что-то плохо пьешь, Томми, что за тоска тебя мучает?

\- Ничего меня не мучает, - надеюсь, порозовевшие щеки укрылись от проницательного взгляда этого рыжего Шерлока. - Гиннесс, пожалуйста.

Закончив третий бокал моего любимого черного, я кожей почувствовал чей-то пристальный взгляд. Прошелся по веселившемуся народу. Нет, ну так не бывает, стройный блондин восседал за одним из столиков в компании не менее эпатажного персонажа.

\- Вы часто сюда заходите? - небрежно спросил сидящего поблизости Карла.

\- В последнее время редко.

\- А ты тут многих знаешь? - на веснушчатом личике появилось выражение, которое наверно бывает у дьявола перед подписанием очередного контракта на чью-то бессмертную душу.

\- Кто–то заинтересовал, Томми?

\- Просто любопытно, тут мой шеф сидит, - вот теперь румянец точно не скроешь. Хорошо хоть Генрик отвлекся на других приглашенных.

\- Где? - я как можно незаметней мотнул в сторону их столика головой. - Тот высокий симпатяжка? У-ху, детка, у тебя неплохой вкус.

\- Это кто тебе тут детка? - огрызнулся я. - Он просто отрицает что гей, а мне любопытно.

\- Его не знаю, а тот, что рядом сидит - гей.

Рядом сидел парень весь покрытый тату, даже на лице, с синим ирокезом и огромными тоннелями в ушах. Он мне сразу не понравился.

\- Томми, не ревнуй, у Салли есть парень, - ехидничал мой рыжий сосед. - Он просто классный художник. Здорово аэрографию делает.

Что-то мне сложно представить черный мерс Каулитца с аэрографией, хотя у него, наверно, еще машина есть. 

Я перешел на текилу. После пятой стопки, Карл толкнул меня локтем в бок.

\- А вот этот малыш свободен, - художник ушел, но его место было занято миниатюрным брюнетом, призывно улыбавшимся Биллу, - и очень любит приключения. 

Я скрипнул зубами и хотел уже рыкнуть что-нибудь обидное, но рыжий смотался. Что делать, пришлось выпить еще. Все, кондиция что надо!

\- Дружище, можешь уделить мне пару минут? 

Мы угнездились возле пустующих в это время бильярдных столов.

\- Генрик! - начал торжественно и тут же стушевался. - Э, ты знаешь, э, я хотел тебя спросить.

\- Спрашивай, - подбодрил друг.

\- Вот, понимаешь, как бы спросить-то. Вот вы, нет, ты. Короче, вы как-то узнаете у кого какое амплуа?

\- Чего?

\- Ну, бля. Можно как-то узнать пассив парень или актив? - протараторил я.

\- А, ты об этом! - так, это выражение я уже сегодня видел. - Тебе кто-то понравился?

\- Я пошел.

\- Не знаю, как объяснить, - он придержал меня за руку. - Если ты хочешь только переспать, скорее всего, обговоришь все детали заранее. А если хочешь отношений - это не важно. 

\- Как это не важно? - возмутился я. - Кому хочется быть снизу?

\- Во-первых, большинство геев – универсалы, а во-вторых, это совсем не страшно. Не смотри на меня так, да я был и в этой роли.

\- Я молчу.

\- Том, - Генрик помялся. - Ты очень импульсивный, не наделай ошибок, ладно.

\- Это еще зачем? - я удивленно пялился на пачку в своей руке.

\- У, как все запущено, что давно не было ничего? - еще издевается. - Презервативы обычно используют, чтобы остаться чистым, друг мой!

\- На какой хер ты мне их дал? 

\- Если не пригодятся, вернешь обратно, - поговорили, называется.

Пью дальше, иногда посматриваю налево – там Билл сидит.

Сидят, брюнетик пытается залезть на колени к моему боссу. Тот с улыбкой пересаживает его обратно. Случайно поймал мой взгляд, зыркнул кокетливо. Еще две стопки, все - я готов. Десять шагов, и я рядом сними.

\- Ну-ка, брысь отсюда, - малыша как не бывало. Не знаю, что сказать, он тоже молчит. Под косухой на нем серая шелковая рубашка, с каким-то бантом на горловине. А под рубашкой, в районе соска, явно пирсинг. Я машинально прикасаюсь к нему указательным пальцем. Сладкий тяжело вздохнул и сжал мою ладонь своей рукой. Сильно сжал и молчит, не отпускает. Долго держал, а потом положил к себе на колено. Теперь моя очередь, и я сжимаю, надеясь на ответную реакцию. 

\- Зачем ты подошел? 

Ну и вопрос, откуда я знаю? 

\- Захотелось, и подошел. - Как дурак пялюсь на его длинную шею.

\- Так сильно захотелось? - он наконец-то соизволил повернуться в мою сторону, а глазки-то черные почти. Ненавязчиво двигаю рукой от колена вверх. Билл медленно, наверно, чтоб я смог среагировать, приблизился и замер возле лица, щекоча мне шею своим дыханием. Я обернулся и чуть наклонил голову, позволяя себя поцеловать. А ведь правильно думал, что у него губы мягкие, мягкие, но настойчивые и требовательные. Левой рукой фиксирует мой затылок, чтоб не вырвался что ли?

\- И как далеко ты готов зайти? - выдохнул интимным шепотом, мазнув губами по щеке. 

\- Дальше не бывает.

А какой ответ он надеялся услышать, обласкав мое чувствительное ухо. Блондин поднялся и потянул меня за собой. Я даже с друзьями не попрощался, надеюсь, не обидятся. 

Впихнул меня на заднее сиденье своей тачки, и тут началось! Обцеловал, облизал и искусал мне всю шею, лицо и даже плечи. Я не мог устоять перед его напором и отвечал с таким же рвением. Всего меня облапал - по-другому не назовешь, а я только робко погладил спину, вытянув рубаху из джинсов. Но герру Каулитцу этого вполне хватило, и он немедленно уложил меня на спину.

\- Оу, Билл, - заглушил меня губами, а сам продолжил изучать содержимое моих боксеров. Я отстранился. - Билл, Билл, притормози.

\- В чем дело? - держит меня за стояк и еще недоволен.

\- Мне как-то неприкольно делать это в машине, что мы подростки что ли?

Черт, ну, до чего же у него гладкая кожа!

\- Я до дома не доеду, - признался и припал к моей шее.

\- У меня квартира в десяти минутах езды.

Мы доехали за пять. 

\- Я в душ.

\- Какой душ, Том! - этот сексуальный поработитель глубоко поцеловал и завалил на кровать. Стянул c меня футболку и брюки, вот тут я понял, что мое амплуа на сегодня не самое завидное. Пока он возился со своей одеждой, я собирался с духом.

\- Я... у меня не было раньше с парнями.

Сняв, наконец, рубашку, улегся рядом и спросил:

\- Боишься что ли?

\- Не ожидал от тебя такой активности, - признался своему будущему любовнику.

\- Прости, - его рука медленно спустилась от моего виска к напряженному животу, - я как-то не подумал об этом. Страшно оказаться снизу?

Его язычок скользнул по моему уху, запомнил, что мне нравится, вот ведь манипулятор, и нежно покусал мою шею.

\- Да, страшно.

\- Томми, - ну вот, еще для одного я стал Томми, - я не на той стадии, чтобы закончить все петтингом. Ложись на живот.

\- Билл, а нам ничего не надо? - жалобно шепнул в его нетерпеливые губы. Целовался он суперски, неторопливо вовлекая меня в процесс. 

\- У тебя есть что-нибудь подходящее?

\- Не знаю, подожди, - шлепаю в душевую. Мне становится плохо от вида, открывшегося в зеркале: взъерошенный, с опухшими губами, с какими-то подозрительными красными следами на шее - красавчик! Долго рыться в средствах для ухода не пришлось, у меня их полторы штуки.

\- М, гель для век, следишь за собой? - улыбнулся Билли.

\- Это мне кузина подарила, говорит, что он очень хорошо улучшает вид после пьянки.

Парень потянул меня к себе, ухватив за бедра, поднялся мне навстречу, обнял за талию. А я его поцеловал и просунул руку в боксеры, сжимая аккуратную попку. Он даже выгнулся в пояснице от удовольствия и вдруг попросил:

\- Стяни их, меня это жутко заводит.

\- Да, куда уж больше-то? - удивился, но все же выполнил его каприз. 

Как только я лег на живот, возбуждение резко понизило свой градус. Но Каулитц не стал сразу атаковать мою пятую точку. Усевшись на мои ноги, он нежно погладил напряженные плечи, потом скользнул к пояснице. Внезапное прикосновение острых зубов к шее вызвало непроизвольный стон. Подбодренный таким образом, блондин покрыл всю мою спину мелкими укусами.

\- Не старайся словить кайф быстро, - шептал он, когда уложил меня на бок. Изящные руки разминали упругие половинки моей попы. - Тут все не так как с девушками, удовольствие не сразу, но очень ярко.

Было очень приятно, когда он проводил уже влажными пальчиками по ложбинке, поглаживая сверху вниз и обратно. Предательская дырочка призывно запульсировала, словно всю жизнь только этого и ждала.

\- Расслабься и постарайся почувствовать себя, - его хрипловатый голос заводил меня не меньше, чем ощущения от массажа сфинктера. - Я тебе нравлюсь?

\- Да, - что уж врать-то, он скоро меня трахнет.

\- Тогда и меня постарайся почувствовать, - я понял, что речь идет об эмоциональной составляющей. Билли перегнулся и поцеловал в губы. - Ты мне тоже нравишься, Томми.

Когда вторая рука ласкающе легла на истекающий смазкой член, палец первой фалангой плавно проник внутрь. Я зажмурился от удовольствия и даже слегка подался вперед.

\- Тебе понравится, - обещал этот соблазнитель, добавляя второй палец. Вот сейчас стало не айс, но терпимо. А он похоже на пределе, потому что начал постанывать от того, что со мной творил.

\- Ложись на спину.

\- Зачем? - было так непривычно и приятно, что прерываться не хотелось.

\- Хочу смотреть на тебя. 

Ну, пиздец, этого мне еще не хватало, я попытался проигнорировать это предложение, но он слишком настойчивый. Расположившись между ног, стал вылизывать мне шею. Это был отвлекающий маневр, но я понял все слишком поздно. 

\- Тихо-тихо! - блондин вцепился в мои бедра, словно это ему сейчас вставили, а не мне. - Давай, как я говорил.

И я расслабился, разомлев от прикосновений ласковых губ, от аккуратной стимуляции члена возле самой головки. Скоро почувствовал первые приятные ощущения, идущие изнутри, как нежное поглаживание, плавно переходящее в разлитое удовольствие. Мой любовник начал двигаться неспешно, наблюдая за производимым впечатлением, иногда целовал, чтобы отвлечь от дискомфорта.

При каждой фрикции прижимался ко мне и постанывал, обдавая горячим дыханием. Постепенно Билл стал резче, нетерпеливей, обнимая за плечи, спросил, нравится ли мне. Я смог только что-то мяукнуть в ответ, он, довольный, ускорился. Вцепившись руками в его задницу, я приблизил наш финал.

\- Томми, давай уже, - рвано выдыхая, взмолился парень.

\- Не получается, - я чувствовал, что вот, уже близко, но оргазм не накрывал, зависнув где-то по дороге.

Тогда он стал судорожно мне надрачивать. Опередив на пару мгновений, мой сладкий любовник замер, подводя своим подрагивающим органом к финишу. 

 

\- Ты меня сегодня удивил, - поведал мне блондин, выпуская струю дыма в потолок. Ради такого случая можно изменить принципам и покурить дома. 

\- Сам глазки строил всю неделю, а теперь удивляешься, - Каулитц, после случая в туалете, стал заходить в наш офис не реже двух раз в день, спрашивать какую-то ерунду, кокетничать с Эвелин и бросать на меня долгие взгляды. - Ты меня тоже удивил. Я и подумать не мог, что ты такой заводной.

\- Если бы тебе с детства внушали, что буйный темперамент - зло, и приличные мальчики так себя не ведут, ты был бы таким же, - он затушил окурок в пепельнице, в которую ранее бросил использованный презерватив.

\- Ты уж извини, но твои родители были плохими педагогами, - я тоже докурил и обнял его за шею. - Хорошего мальчика из тебя не вышло. Билли, а твои родственники не знают, что ты девочками не интересуешься?

\- Знают, - он обвел контур моих губ своим острым язычком. - Я никогда от них не скрывал.

\- А чего передо мной выделывался?

\- Томми, - поцеловал и улыбнулся. - Ты иногда, как ребенок, слишком прямолинейный. То, что я гей, всем знать не обязательно, к тому же я не сладкий!

\- Да, ты брутальный, волосатый, вонючий мужик, - он взглянул с укором. - Ладно, ты не сладкий, хотя стонешь просто супер.

\- Знаешь, ты тоже очень сладенько постанывал сегодня, тебе понравилось, да? - ехидно ухмыльнулся, глядя мне в глаза. Я уложил его на лопатки и прижал всем весом.

\- Мне понравилось, но не хочется постоянно быть в пассиве.

\- Ты хочешь продолжить знакомство?

\- А ты нет? 

\- А я да.

Мы повозились немного, целуясь и обнимая друг друга.

\- Кстати, видел твои фотографии пятилетней давности, - я внимательно следил за его лицом, а он разочаровал меня, весело рассмеявшись.

\- А ты никогда не экспериментировал со своей внешностью? Или дреды и пирсинг в губе - это максимум, на что ты способен?

\- Ну, под твоим чутким руководством, думаю, решусь и на большее.

\- О, вместе мы наэкспериментируемся! 

Через два месяца мое предплечье украшала яркая татуировка, а в главном мужском органе... ну, это как-нибудь в следующий раз!


End file.
